Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie
Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie is an American animated movie featuring the characters from Winnie the Pooh franchise. It was released directly to video as the sequel to Pooh's Heffalump Movie. This is the last production in which Piglet is portrayed by John Fiedler, who died in 2005. This is the first Pooh film since the death of Paul Winchell in June 2005. Jim Cummings takes on Winchell's prior role of Tigger and Cummings also portrays Winnie-the-Pooh. Plot It is Lumpy's first Halloween with Roo, Winnie the Pooh, and their friends in the Hundred Acre Wood. The group discusses their plans for Halloween and for their first night of trick-or-treating. Tigger, alarmed by a mysterious figure he spotted earlier in the woods, warns his friends about the dreaded Gobloon, a monster that comes out every Halloween to catch residents of the Hundred Acre Wood and turn them into Jack-o'-lanterns. But Tigger tells them that if the Gobloon is captured first, it will grant its captors one wish. After Pooh eats all of Rabbit's trick-or-treat candy, Roo and Lumpy set out to capture the Gobloon to wish for more candy. When Roo and Lumpy reach the supposed Gobloon's lair, Lumpy loses his courage to catch the Gobloon. So Roo tells him the story from Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh, when Piglet was afraid to go trick-or-treating, but gained his courage. Roo believes that if Piglet can conquer his fears so can Lumpy. An inspired Lumpy helps Roo set a trap for the Gobloon, but the two end up fleeing once they think the Gobloon is returning. Lumpy gets separated from Roo and ends up stuck in the trap they'd set for the Gobloon. Lumpy is heart-broken to be alone, as he and Roo had promised to stay together during the adventure. Roo finds a Jack-o'-lantern resembling Lumpy, which makes him think his friend has been caught by the Gobloon. Once back with the others, Roo recruits Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore and Rabbit to help him capture the Gobloon and save Lumpy. The group arrives at the trap and believes the Gobloon is trapped. Roo wishes to have his friend Lumpy back. Hearing Roo's voice, Lumpy is inspired to break his way out of the trap. The group finally goes trick-or-treating, and Kanga, who was in reality the mysterious figure Tigger mistook for the Gobloon, throws a Halloween party for the friends, complete with Jack-o'-lanterns she'd carved in everyone's likenesses. She explains that she must have accidentally dropped Lumpy's Jack-o'-lantern--a mistake that sparked the entire adventure. With Lumpy's first Halloween being successful, everyone from the Hundred Acre Wood enjoys the Halloween party. Cast * David Ogden Stiers as The Narrator * Jimmy Bennett as Roo * Kyle Stanger as Lumpy the Heffalump * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Jim Cummings as Winnie-the-Pooh and Tigger * John Fiedler as Piglet * Ken Sansom as Rabbit * Kath Soucie as Kanga External links * Official website * Category:Disney Category:Released in the 2000s Category:Direct-to-video specials